Apple
by crochetaway
Summary: Ron Weasley has been obsessing over Draco Malfoy since he started at the Aurory six months ago. QLFC Season 5 Round 1. Ballycastle Bats, Chaser 2. Oneshot. Complete.


**Written for QLFC Season 5, Round 1 - NOTP. I'm chaser 2 for Ballycastle Bats (Go Bats!). I had to write chaser 3's NOTP (Draco/Ron). This is for you theotherthompson! Maybe you can ship them after this?**

 **My lovely betas were: theotherthompson, Rrit, and brownlark42. Any mistakes are all mine!**

 **Optional prompts were: [word] apple, [word] liar, and [dialogue] "If I'd wanted you to then I would have asked!".**

 **Word Count: 1991**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Ron Weasley watched as Draco Malfoy munched on a green apple. He could just see Malfoy's office from his desk in the Aurory. Ron licked his lips when a drop of apple juice slid down Malfoy's toned forearm toward his rolled up sleeve. When Malfoy caught his eye, Ron hurriedly looked away, hoping the other man didn't see his blush. _I have to stop this,_ Ron told himself firmly. He had been obsessing over Malfoy since he arrived in the department as a prosecutor for the Aurory six months ago. Ron hadn't seen Malfoy in over a decade.

They had been explosive enemies as school children. The feud between Malfoys and Weasleys was a long and storied one. Ron had all but forgotten Draco Malfoy as an adult, because Malfoy had hidden out on the continent for over ten years keeping a low profile in the press. Even when Malfoy moved back to England, he kept his head down. Ron hadn't known he was back until the meeting six months ago announcing the retirement of Caradoc Wiblin and the hiring of Draco Malfoy as the Head Prosecutor for the Aurory. It was a prestigious position and one that put Malfoy in uncomfortable proximity with Ron.

In the six months that the two men had been working in the department, they had less than a handful of interactions with each other. Ron couldn't figure Malfoy out. Where had the childhood bully gone? Nundus don't change their spots after all. Ron had been on edge the first month Malfoy was in the department. He'd been waiting for the sly comments and the harsh remarks regarding his family, his finances, and his person. None had come. By the second month, Ron was stumped and began watching Malfoy. When the third month rolled around, Malfoy finally spoke to Ron.

"Have you got the files for the Bexley case?" Malfoy asked.

"Here they are," Ron replied and handed over the files.

That had been the end of the exchange. Ron heard those words repeat themselves over and over again in his head in Malfoy's deep and melodious voice. He had a really nice voice. Why hadn't Ron ever noticed that before?

During the fourth month of Malfoy's tenure, the Bexley case came to trial and Malfoy assigned a junior prosecutor to depose Ron. Ron tried to ignore the bitter disappointment that welled in him at not getting to spend the several hours ensconced with Malfoy that the deposition required. He told himself he wasn't upset about it.

The Bexley case finally went to trial five months after Malfoy started at the Aurory. As the head Auror on the case, Ron had to appear in court all three days of the trial. The day Malfoy had him giving testimony was the best day Ron had in months.

"Auror Weasley, can you tell us, in your own words, how you came to be at the Bexley property on April 27th?" Malfoy had asked. His voice deep and calm. No sneering, no jibes, no disrespect. In fact, he had addressed Ron with his proper title. Ron had almost swooned after that first question.

Each question after that all started the same, "Auror Weasley." It was enough to give Ron wank material for days, replaying that "Auror Weasley" over and over again in his head.

They hadn't spoken since the Bexley case, but that's when Ron's crush truly began. Most of the time he could deal with it, but when he found himself daydreaming about Malfoy, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Ron felt like it was some kind of betrayal to want Malfoy because he was the man who had spent their childhood bullying Ron and all of Ron's friends. They hadn't just been unfriendly. They had been enemies.

When Harry had cursed Malfoy during sixth year and Malfoy had almost died, Ron had laughed. He'd laughed because his childhood enemy had almost died. The fighting between them was bitter and cruel, and there was no redeeming quality to it.

But now, a decade and a half after school ended, Ron couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and everything he wanted to do with him. Ron groaned and banged his head on his desk. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he like a nice, normal bloke like Dean? Or Seamus? Malfoy probably wasn't even gay.

"Weasley," a voice spoke behind him. It was deep and calm. Ron whipped around to find Malfoy leaning against the wall of the cubicle.

Ron cleared his throat and felt himself go red, "Malfoy," he responded hoping Malfoy didn't notice how flushed he was.

"It's 7, want to grab a pint?" Malfoy asked with a gentle smile.

 _Oh Merlin, was Malfoy asking him out?_ Ron's blush deepened, and he nodded instead of saying anything and stood from his chair. He grabbed his cloak and followed Malfoy out to the Auror floos.

"Hog's Head?" Malfoy asked. Ron nodded. It was a good choice - a place none of their friends would see them. On second consideration, Ron realized that Malfoy might not have many friends. He'd never seen him with any.

They settled at a table at the Hog's Head with a tumbler of firewhisky, and a tension-filled silence fell over the pair.

"Err, congrats on six months," Ron offered and lifted his glass.

Malfoy nodded and clinked his glass against Ron's, but didn't say anything else. Ron decided to keep quiet after that. Malfoy had asked him out, so he'd let him do the talking.

After their second glass of firewhisky was gone, Malfoy finally spoke, "I can't figure you out, Weasley. I catch you staring at me and when you look away, you turn red," Malfoy raised a quizzical eyebrow at Ron.

 _Merlin's pants, he's getting right to the point,_ Ron moaned to himself.

"Well…. I mean…. That is... " Ron trailed off. He didn't know how to do this.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" Malfoy asked with a slight sneer.

Ron's face flushed and he swallowed the rest of his drink in one go, "Imaybesortoflikeyou."

"What?" Malfoy asked. The look on his face was skeptical. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Ron reddened further and looked down at the table, unable to meet Malfoy's eyes, "I like you, Malfoy."

"You are a liar, Weasley," Malfoy responded with a chuckle.

Ron groaned and banged his head on the table. This was not going well. Of course, Malfoy wouldn't believe him. And why would he? They had been enemies for years. There was a feud between the Malfoy and Weasley families. Even if Malfoy returned Ron's feelings, they had no hope of having an actual relationship.

"You like me? As in, you'd like to date me? Or snog me? Or what?" Malfoy finally asked. Ron still had his forehead on the table, but he looked up to see Malfoy's face.

Malfoy looked like he was in awe. This seemed like a sane reaction to Ron. It was ridiculous that a Weasley would fall for a Malfoy.

"Something like that," Ron mumbled under his breath as he waved the server over for another round.

"Why?" Malfoy asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

"I dunno," Ron shrugged and took a sip of his new drink.

"Obviously you do," Malfoy responded with clear annoyance.

"Your voice, it's rather nice and deep. And you haven't once called me a name or taken the mickey out of me since you've gotten back," Ron replied with an eye-roll. "Absurd reasons, I know."

Malfoy preened at Ron's reply, "So, just by ignoring you and being ridiculously good looking, you now have a crush on me? That's so sweet!"

"That's not what I said, Malfoy!" Ron replied with a huff and looked away. Trust Malfoy to take his words and twist them around for his own use. Maybe things hadn't changed very much after all.

Suddenly, a warm hand was covering his.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Malfoy replied when Ron met his eyes again. Malfoy gave his hand a squeeze and let go. Ron's hand was tingling at the contact.

"So, you like me, huh?" Malfoy asked with a small smile.

Ron couldn't help but give a small smile in return and nodded. He looked away after a few moments, unable to keep Malfoy's gaze.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Weasley," Malfoy told him.

Ron beamed back at Malfoy and Malfoy laughed at his expression. The men toasted their drinks and drained them in one go. They called the server back over for another round.

After their fifth round of drinks had been dropped off, a very belligerent man approached their table.

"You Draco Malfoy?" the drunk man asked as he swayed in front of them. He had to reach out and steady himself on the table.

"I am," Malfoy grimaced out. Ron could tell that Malfoy was used to reactions like this from the general public.

"Death Eater!" the man screamed at him and then spat on Malfoy's face.

Ron stood up so fast he knocked his chair over and had his wand in the man's face, "You don't know what you are talking about! You have ten seconds to get out of this bar before I take you in," Ron growled out to the man as he shoved him to the floor. "And in case you didn't recognize me, I'm Auror Ron Weasley."

The drunk man scrambled up and left the Hog's Head. The rest of the bar had turned to look in their direction during the confrontation.

"Sorry about that, mates!" Ron shouted. "Next round's on me, barkeep!"

He sat back down at the table with Malfoy and saw that Malfoy had cleaned the spittle from his face, but couldn't meet Ron's eyes.

"Hey, Malfoy, he's gone. It's all right," Ron said as he reached across the table to grab Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy snatched his hand away from Ron's. When he finally met Ron's eyes he had a look of pure venom and hurt, "Don't stand up for me! If I'd wanted you to then I would have asked!"

Ron was taken aback at Malfoy's change in attitude.

"I didn't mean…" Ron began, but Malfoy stood from the table and strode out of the pub. Ron sat for a moment of indecision but decided he needed to do something. He tossed some Galleons on the table and ran out the door after him. Malfoy was walking down the main street of Hogsmeade toward an Apparition site at the edge of the village.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Draco," he said as he caught Draco's arm, halting his progress.

"What?" Malfoy spat out at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It made me angry watching you be disrespected like that so many years after the end of the war. And I should have let you handle it, I know you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry," Ron told him. He was able to keep the pleading out of his voice, but just barely.

Malfoy finally turned to look at him and Ron could see that he had been crying. Ron's heart broke at the sight. Malfoy didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Ron reached a hand up and cupped Malfoy's cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry people are gits to you," Ron said quietly.

Malfoy leaned into Ron's hand and nodded. He closed his eyes. Ron's breath hitched when Malfoy reached out with his pink tongue to lick his lips. Ron desperately wanted to know what they tasted like. He leaned down and pressed his own lips to Malfoy's. The kiss was sweet and short and over far too soon.

"Want to go back to mine?" Malfoy asked.

Ron nodded and hooked his arm with Malfoy's, letting the other man guide them toward the Apparition spot at the edge of the village.


End file.
